


A growing appreciation

by Tammysotherpage (TammyTwoPaws)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author chats in the comments, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Naruto, Consensual Force-feeding, Fat Naruto, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Musclechub Sasuke, Outright polyamory, Sasuke is a sap, Smitten Sakura and Sasuke, Softness Appreciation, Stuffing, Very Fat Naruto, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, mild to moderate sexual content, technically polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyTwoPaws/pseuds/Tammysotherpage
Summary: “Okay, let's be completely honest here. Are you thinking the same thing as me?” Her eyes once more glanced towards Naruto's apartment before locking back onto Sasuke, her eyes burning with intensity rarely seen.“If 'the same' is that he looks good all blissed out and with a gut, then yes.” Sasuke stared back, daring her to make fun of him for the admission.“Oh thank god, were on the same wavelength here.”(Hiatus almost done)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this story! In case you randomly clicked and ignored the tags, here's another notice: This is a kink fic about Weight Gain. Read it if it interests you. I'm gonna tag all of these stories as 'Mature' even if nothing sexual or extreme happens, just to be safe.
> 
> First story like this I have posted, so please leave a comment saying what you like or dislike.
> 
> Gotta admit that I have a weakness for Weight Gain about Naruto himself, so I'll probably post more stories like this in the future~

It was another slow and relaxed night in Konoha, the streets nearly deserted except for the occasional straggler and a few familiar faces that had started on their meandering trip away from their restaurant of choice, a jovial air surrounding them.

“Ahh, that was so good~” Naruto said as they exited the restaurant, a pleased grin on his face. He rubbed his bloated stomach in contentment as it pressed against his black T-shirt, accentuating the shape.

“Well, someone ate well today.” Sakura teased, poking his bulging belly as he giggled at the touch. “It's good to see. Anyway, thanks for paying Sasuke.” She gave Naruto a look, and he smiled while rolling his eyes.

“Ya, thank you for that, hope I didn't rob you blind or anything.”

“Yeah, yeah, it's okay. I have to find something to use my money on I guess.” Sasuke uttered, waving away the mildly concerned look the blonde sent him, his eyes drifting towards Naruto's stuffed belly. “Still, nice to see you two had an okay time.”

“One always has a great time with friends!” Sasuke jerked his gaze upwards, squinting at the blinding smile Naruto sent them while Sakura just shook her head while hiding a grin.

“While slightly less enthusiastic, I did have a fun time with you two.” She bumped into Naruto playfully, the full boy following the momentum and almost crashing into Sasuke, the Uchiha grabbing him before they both fell on the ground.

“Seriously?” Sasuke griped as Naruto purposely made himself limp at the impact, his stomach pressing into Sasuke. He grumbled half-heartedly while straightening up Naruto, and just as the blonde was upright he threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, moments later dragging Sakura under his other arm.

“We've got to do this again soon.” He declared as they continued their march down the street.

Sakura gave a nod while Sasuke shrugged to the best of his constricted ability, an agreeing hum leaving him. “That can probably be arranged, we've got all the time in the world after all.”

“Sweet!”

Sasuke glanced at the other two, an eyebrow already cocked. "I have nothing to do tomorrow, what about you two?" The other two shook their heads at Sasuke, the Uchiha emitting a hum at their assent

“We can always try that new barbeque place.” Sakura mused aloud, her eyes absently drifting towards the ample sphere that jutted out from Naruto's middle. “Ino recommended it to me. Apparently, they've got really juicy meat, and huge servings per person. She said that Chouji thought he'd died and went to meat heaven.”

She could see his eyes light up, a dreamy look overtaking his features. “Some really nice and juicy beef sounds pretty good right now...”

Shaking his head, Sasuke looked at the sky, asking for patience towards the other two. “That will have to wait until tomorrow. Not that I doubt your stomach, but everything is closing up.”

Pouting, Naruto let a crocodile tear fall down his cheek. “How cruel, teasing me with good food!” He leered at the others, a devious smirk on his lips. “I think ya owe me another free meal for that tomorrow~”

Letting out a put-upon sigh, Sasuke nodded his head in acquiescence, Naruto whooping and jabbering on soon after.

They stopped in front of Naruto's apartment. A sigh left him at that, since it signalled that the evening was over.

“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” He threw his arms around Sasuke as the black-haired one complained, but didn't try to stop the blonde. “Thanks again Sasuke!”

“Yeah yeah.” He mumbled, allowing the affection to happen. A few seconds later, he was finally released, only for Sakura to be the next 'victim'

“Seriously though, we've gotta do this again soon.” Sakura patted his stomach as he said this, a teasing smirk aimed at him.

“Just remember to bring your appetite again next time, and we'll all be happy.” She said, being sent a salute from the blonde after she was released.

“Will do!” Turning around, he semi-bounded up the stairs, throwing a “See ya!” over his shoulder as he entered his home.

The two that was left loitered around for a few seconds before deciding to continue on, having their own split a little further down the road. It didn't take long before they stopped and stared each other down.

Seconds passed, and both of them glanced down to road towards Naruto's apartment before snapping their eyes back at each other, the same look in their eyes.

Sakura broke the stalemate.

“Okay, let's be completely honest here. Are you thinking the same thing as me?” Her eyes once more glanced towards Naruto's apartment before locking back onto Sasuke, her eyes burning with intensity rarely seen.

“If 'the same' is that he looks good all blissed out and with a gut, then yes.” Sasuke stared back, daring her to make fun of him for the admission.

“Oh, thank god were on the same wavelength here.” A sigh of relief left her, a minute tension in her relaxing. She focused back on Sasuke. “So, what are we going to do about it?”

Sasuke shifted a bit uneasily. “There isn’t anything we can really do are there? I mean, won't it be unhealthy if we... Well, basically fatten him up?”

“Honestly, I really am the only one that listened during the academy.” The medic-nin grumbled before straightening up. “Because of chakra, a lot of old conventional diseases and problems are not a problem anymore. We're not sure why, but chakra has made us supremely healthy in certain aspects, health due to weight being one of them. That is why we have people of all shapes and sizes being ninja.”

Sasuke blinked for a moment before his eyes lit up, a gleam entering them. “So, you mean...”

“The only thing we really have to worry about is the ethical part of this.”She interrupted, a thoughtful expression on her face. She once again glanced towards the object of their discussion's home. “To be honest though, I highly doubt Naruto would really care all that much. Especially since we'll be pampering him so much, he'll probably chub up with a grin.”

Sasuke nodded along, both of them knowing how Naruto works. “Hnn, true. Still though, if he wants us to stop, we'll stop.”

“Well, of course!” She gave a sincere smile towards Sasuke, the two of them resuming their trek. “We'll be honest about this if he ever starts to wonder. We don't want to genuinely upset him or something after all.” She stroked her chin in thought, Sasuke watching her fondly as she plotted. “Now, where to take him this week...”

 

* * *

 

Naruto almost started to drool at the smell before him, his favourite food being served to him at his favourite stand.

“Seriously Sasuke, I'm gonna bankrupt you at this rate.” He warned his friend, his gaze staying resolutely at the broth before him.

“More money than I know what to do with.” He threw back, a smirk on his lips as he watched the blonde take his first mouthful, a blissful look on his face.

“Well, I'm not gonna complain about a free lunch.” With that Naruto dove in, slurping the noodles down merrily as Sakura ordered another two bowls for him.

He couldn't help but stare at Naruto as he consumed his favourite dish, the joy on his face relaxing something in Sasuke as he let a small smile slip out.

'Honestly,' he mused, looking at the subtle tightness of Naruto's clothes that wasn't there not long ago, 'he already looks better.'

Of course, the only people that would actually notice the difference were himself and Sakura, seeing as they'd basically turned their little plan into a self-declared mission. The minute softness that had appeared across his body, the very small bunch-up of fat around his stomach when he leaned forward, the smallest bit of flesh at his sides and the tiny pinch from his pants across his slightly wider waist.

He almost couldn't wait for Naruto to get larger.

He looked over at Sakura and the way she gazed at the contently eating blonde. It wouldn't surprise him if the same twinkle that he saw in her eyes were mimicked in his own. Really, they were maybe getting a bit to enamoured with what the future would bring.

A satisfied sigh broke his trail of thoughts, and he watched as the now empty bowl was exchanged with a new, filled one.

“So, not that I'm complaining or anything,” Naruto started, swirling some noodles around his chopsticks, “but is it, like, for a special reason or sumtin for you guys taking me out so much 'n stuff?” He took a bite, staring imploringly, but innocently at them.

Sasuke would never admit it, but he panicked a little at the query despite the non-accusatory, genuinely interested tone Naruto used.

“Really now, is it not obvious?” Sakura said, sending Sasuke a look. “For one, this gives us an excuse to be around each other much more. Not that we actually NEED an excuse to hang out, but still, some food at the same time never hurts.”

“Second,” she continued, “We all know how you sometimes tend to forget to take care of yourself and eat properly whenever you get way into something, so we decided to ensure you eat all you want with us every day. Plus,” She added, patting Naruto stomach while staring at him seriously, “some more meat on your bones are a good thing, and we're willing to help you pack it on.”

Naruto looked at her, a slightly stunned look on his face while Sasuke gaped at her, shocked at the open admission that they were basically goading him on on purpose. His mouth snapped shut though when he remembered their promise.

“Oh.” Naruto mumbled, looking back and forth between the two of them. “So, you guys don’t, like, have anything against this then?” He motioned towards his bowl, then towards the large pot the chef was making.

Sasuke gave a grunt at that, feeling his equilibrium returning while poking Naruto's side. “The only thing we've got anything against is you wasting good food, dobe. Less worrying, more eating.”

Naruto stared for a moment before a smile stretched across his lips. “Shut it, ya bastard.” With that, he returned to his bowl, whatever worries he seemingly had banished for the moment.

Still though, he resolved to make Naruto more comfortable around them so he wouldn't worry about them possibly disliking that he ate to his heart’s content, and if the look in Sakura's eyes were anything to go by, she would do the same.

 

* * *

 

“C’mon.” Naruto grunted, annoyance clear in his voice. “Close you piece of…”

A sigh left him as he momentarily gave up on his endeavour, a petulant pout on his face as he stared down at his body.

His pants were being stubborn.

Well, they had been stubborn for a while, and he knew their lifespan were coming to an end, no sign clearer than when he struggled with simply getting them up over his legs this morning, barely able to button them under his new pot-belly.

His legs weren’t really the problem. While they were tight, basically form-fitting around his thickened thighs, they weren’t painful or too restricting.

His waist though, especially after the lunch he had earlier made his ability to successfully hook the button into the hole infinitely worse.

Rubbing his stomach slightly, he felt it give under his hand, poking out slightly from his too-small shirt.

“You’re getting a life of your own, aren’t you?” He quipped to no-one, a snicker leaving him as his stomach gave a hungry gurgle at his words.

Collecting himself, he sucked in his gut with all his might and pulled, fumbling slightly before he finally managed to hook the button through. Releasing though, he worried for a moment that the button would go flying off as his stomach pushed harshly down on it, covering the button as it hung a bit over the waistline.

One second, two seconds, and he decided to test his luck by stretching. As he stretched, his shirt rose up higher, stopping around his belly-button, and his pants were biting into him, but they held, and that’s what counted.

‘This’ll do.’ He thought as he left the bathroom stall he was in, pulling down his shirt as well as he could, the very bottom of his side and stomach still being visible despite his best efforts.

Looking around the restaurant, he quickly took notice of where his friends were sitting and made a bee-line to their booth at the end.

“Aight, I’m here!” He exclaimed, slipping past Sakura as she made room for him to sit between her and Sasuke, missing the appreciative looks they sent the sliver of skin that showed.

“Glad to see you made it.” Sakura said, a smile on her face. “Sorry we had to push everything back, hope you didn't miss us too much.” She winked at him, earning a snicker from the blonde.

“My heart was breaking every second I was apart from the two of you.” He swooned, leaning onto Sasuke who only rolled his eyes at the two of them, silently enjoying the softness he felt around Naruto.

“Oh well, I've had a pretty good day.” He said, finally lifting his weight of Sasuke to the raven's silent disappointment. “Ran into Shika while I was out 'n about, and he tagged along for lunch at that barbeque place Chouji likes. The three of us must visit that place again some time.” He grinned, rubbing his stomach in remembrance, the shirt rising a bit and the flesh jiggling slightly.

“Why not, gotta find new ways to fill you up.” Sasuke teased in good manner, patting Naruto's budding love-handles in jest.

“Har de har.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes while resisting a smile. “Anyway, we went and looked at some clouds after that, which is actually way more relaxing than I thought it would be, so I fell asleep, though I think Shika started sleeping a bit before me, since he stopped answering me...” He couldn't help but ponder this, squinting towards nothing in particular.

“Knowing Shikamaru, then yeah, he probably fell asleep before you.” Rolling her shoulders, Sakura stretched, a satisfying crack emanating from her back. “We got an emergency in the hospital that ended up being way less urgent, and far more tedious.”

“Ohh, so that's what Ino was complaining about when she came and woke us up! Something about some genin taking a few old people on an adventure?”

“Ugh, they might call it an adventure, I call it annoying. For once, I'm not going to begrudge Ino the chance to vent a bit, she managed to land the worst job by far.” She let out a sigh at that, a mildly horrified look on her face that made Naruto pat her shoulder in sympathy.

“What about you Sasuke, what's been going on with you?”

He stared back at them and simply said “Finances.” And the other two winced at that. He'd showed them his paperwork, and it was stupidly mind-numbing. Then again, he enjoyed it, the bastard.

“Seriously, man. I will never understand how you manage to actually like that stuff!” Naruto groaned, covering his eyes with his arms while leaning backwards, giving his team-mates a nice view of his soft lower gut and budding love-handles ah his shirt hiked upwards.

Sasuke needed a second to gather his mind before answering, mesmerised by the view. “I... It's calming to me.”

“At least it's better than gambling all the time despite knowing you'll lose.” Sakura smirked, earning a laugh from the blonde.

“Yah, or reading bad porn in public.” All of them snickered at that, though Sasuke sent him a questioning look.

“How do you know it's bad porn?” He queried.

“The old perv was the author.” Naruto said as if that answered everything, and if they were honest, it did.

“Any hobbies are better than theirs then.” The Uchiha declared to unanimous agreement just as the food started coming to their booth.

“Which reminds me that I need to go back to my ramen tasting!” Naruto gave a nod and a smile to the waiters before they left, his gaze settling on the feast before him. “I've yet to find something that's better than Ichiraku, though I'll be really surprised if I ever do.” He grabbed a piece of food as Sasuke hummed in thought.

“I could probably look around for a way to import new recipes.” Naruto turned towards him, eyes sparkling, and cheeks bulging with the first mouthful. Instead of answering, he nodded enthusiastically while chewing, a happy noise leaving him.

“I take that's a 'yes, thank you.'” Sakura mused, taking a bite of her own substantially smaller meal.

Swallowing, he beamed at Sasuke. “Definitely! Seriously Sasuke, if ya do that I might just marry ya! Sorry Sakura.” He turned his grin towards her, a sheepish tint at the edges.

Rolling her eyes, she gave the two boys a look. “Obviously I'll have to join in on this marriage because SOMEONE needs to keep an eye on you two.” She stuck out her tongue at the faux-affronted look Sasuke sent her, Naruto snickering while stuffing his mouth.

'She's not wrong.' He thought to himself, seeing the small pout on Sasuke's face.

He let their voices drift over him as he ate, savouring the flavours as they dance over his tongue. They always knew what to get him, though admittedly his palate was a lot larger now than when he was younger.

He munched down the food, a happy bubble in his chest as he let a hand drift down to unconsciously rub his stomach, feeling it give a bit under his touch. This felt pretty good.

He'd started on his second dish when his pants made themselves known again by pinching him something fierce. He grunted, shifting slightly in his seat in the vain hope that it would somehow lessen the pressure.

“You okay?” Sasuke asked, sending his slightly revealed middle a quick glance before looking up.

“Erm...” He flushed slightly, not meeting their eyes. “Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” He stuffed his mouth again, hoping they'd let it go.

“You sure?” Came from his other side, Sakura sending him a mildly concerned look. At his nod, the two of them let it go, though still keeping an eye on him just in case.

Throughout the dish, he could feel the pressure on his pants increase. It honestly was giving him trouble finishing it, the constricting garment stifling his appetite.

At the last bit, he stuffed his mouth full, deciding to end this after this last large bite. Swallowing, he felt the large clump slide down his throat and into his stomach. He took a large breath, ready to announce his early stop.

*pop*

The pressure around his waist disappeared at the sound, and he could feel his shirt rise a bit as his stomach expanded slightly. By the barest of gasps from his two companions, the event that just transpired did not pass them by.

He just busted his pants.

As lost as he was in his own mind, he did not see Sasuke and Sakura tremble slightly, their eyes wide and staring unashamedly at his rounded pot-belly which didn't manage to hide the way it pushed down the zipper, the gut resting gently on Naruto's lap as it pushed the flap to the sides.

'Holy shit' went through their minds as their eyes met, almost not believing their own eyes. A silent conversation passed between them before their eyes firmed with resolve, something which cemented at the look Naruto was currently sporting.

Like hell, they were not going to let Naruto feel bad about this.

Naruto himself was busy battling with his inner turmoil.

He had just bust the button on his pants because his fattening ass couldn't stop and consider for even a moment that maybe, just maybe glutting himself in tight as heck clothing was a stupid freaking idea.

On the other hand, he had just been able to out-grow and out-eat his pants to the extent that he managed to genuinely tear the button from its tethers, and a part of him couldn't help but swell up in pride at the achievement, excitement filling him.

Before either side of him won the inner struggle though, he felt two hands on his stomach, one rubbing and one patting.

“You feeling better now?” Sasuke mumbled, pressing gently into his stomach, feeling it squish slightly under the surprisingly pleasing touch. Naruto blushed, shifting slightly in his seat.

“You could just have told us that your pants were getting a bit small, there's no shame in that.” Sakura muttered at his other side, lifting his shirt so it rested atop his stomach, joining Sasuke in the rubbing.

Gaping slightly at the two of them, Naruto tried valiantly to grasp the situation. Despite his confusion, he couldn't help but let out a small, pleased sigh at the massage they were giving his stomach.

“Just relax Naruto.” She rubbed his small love-handles, earning a small giggle from the blonde due to his ticklish side. “We'll be taking good care of you, we promise.”

“We can start right now in fact.” The raven glanced at the feast before them, where a lot of it was untouched. “It would be a shame for all this food to go to waste, wouldn't it.”

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke brought a fork filled with food to his lips, Sakura's own fork right behind. He hesitated for a moment, eyes flicking between the clear, fond looks the other two were sending him before opening his mouth and taking the first bite.

While chewing, he felt the soft rubs they were still giving his stomach, the tastes in his mouth, and the generally content atmosphere that were between them and he couldn't help but relax, opening his mouth eagerly for the next bite.

The second bite quickly became the third, then the fourth, and so it continued. Every mouthful was quickly replaced with another one, and they were all going down into his stomach, slowly but surely filling him up. They continued to massage his stomach, occasionally going to his sides and gently pinching the fat there, jiggling it slightly. Time slipped past him as he ate, dish after dish disappearing down his stomach.

One of them slipped their hand underneath his stomach, lifting and jiggling it slightly to test its heft, which is what made him aware of its bigger size. Opening his eyes, he gazed down in a slight daze as his stomach stuck out from him more than before, its larger circumference forcing the flaps of his pants to part even wider. He continued watching it as he ate, and as his friends continued to rub his stomach and sides.

Slowly, as each morsel disappeared down his throat, he watched it grow. He watched as it slowly but surely travelled down his lap, covering the flaps completely. He watched it grow broader and wider, making his circumference just that much bigger, stretching out his love-handles slightly, making them look even juicier than they were. And he watched as it much more slowly, but so surely grew a bit taller as well as he filled up, adding to the immensity of it, making him look and feel just that much larger.

He giggled, not noticing that he was panting slightly. “If I continue like this... I'm gonna get fat.” Someone pressed down slightly on his stomach, making him burp.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Sasuke whispered, caressing Naruto as he lifted another morsel to his mouth.

“Being all big and soft, and being pampered every day like this?” Sakura added, rubbing his bloated, stuffed stomach.

Moaning slightly, he swallowed, closing his eyes in bliss. “As long as it's you two, then I've got nothing against it.” Opening his mouth, he accepted the next piece, not seeing but still feeling the happiness emanating from the other two.

No words were needed at that point as he continued eating, his own hands joining the other two as he rested them on his stomach. He could feel it grow underneath his palms, could feel it grow bigger and rounder and heftier by the bite, and he found himself enjoying it.

He enjoyed it as each piece of food entered his stomach, how his shirt was starting to constrict the top of his gut, and how his stomach barely, just barely grazed the table before them as they ran out of food, his stomach far larger than ever before as it rested heavily on his legs, over half-way to his knees simply due to how immensely full he was.

'Yeah,' he thought, a content calmness flowing over him as Sasuke and Sakura whispered sweet nothings to him, leaving him blissed out on food and belly-rubs, 'this is pretty neat.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sakura, I'm hungry~”
> 
> “When aren't you hungry?”
> 
> “Exactly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written this entire thing on my phone because my PC died... Oh well. Please do forgive any grammar errors and tenses, I suck at those.
> 
> I did NOT expect the direction this took, but I am overall decently happy with it~ I won't write anything outright sexual, but I've got nothing against hinting at it~
> 
> I also didn't expect the attention this got! Thank you for the Comments, Bookmarks and Kudos~

A disgruntled groan came from Naruto, a blue eye cracking open to give a baleful glare towards the dastardly light that DARED to wake him up from his slumber.

The light didn't give a damn about his sleepy plight.

“Five more minutes.” He moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes in a vain attempt to fall back to sleep, knowing that he was simply delaying the inevitable.

A sigh left him at the dull sense of fullness still present in his belly, his other arm drifting towards his stomach, rubbing the supple mass and feeling the subtle firmness that was hidden underneath the adipose.

'Man,' he mused as his hand blindly explored the still somewhat bloated mass, 'I must've gone overboard yesterday.' He laid there, his drowsy mind trying to piece together the memories from the day before.

He remembered struggling with his pants as his overindulgence had finally caught up with him. He remembered joking around with his friends as they were served food. He flushed a bit at remembering that he actually busted his pants in front of the other two, and then...

Oh.

He laid there frozen for a moment, the happenings of their dinner washing over him before he bolted upwards, his gaze snapping down towards the small gut gently resting on his lap, the bottom of it and his budding love-handles spilling out of his tight black T-shirt.

“Did they actually...” He mumbled to himself, placing his hands gently at the front of his belly, his fingers sinking in a bit as they pressed softly into the adipose. “Do they really wanna...”

He... Didn't exactly have anything against his new weight, the softness of it being quite alluring, and the possibility of eating whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and however much he wanted was quite tantalizing. Of course, when he was younger he simply wanted to gorge himself on ramen every day, and while that wish was still present, it had only expanded to include everything he found that tasted good.

His mind drifted a bit, remembering how the other two helped him stumble back to his apartment, his entire mind and body so drunk and overstuffed on food that he had to lean on Sasuke and Sakura to not fall over, the two of them continuing to serenade him with whispered compliments and wandering hands, feeling his bloated, overfilled gut and new corpulent flesh that adorned his entire body, their eyes glittering with more fervor than he had ever seen before as their gaze continued to drift over his body, drinking in his jiggling adipose and food-drunk visage like the finest of juices.

They helped him get off his pants, the fabric stupidly tight against his chunky thighs, and they softly, as to not jostle his stomach any more, helped him down onto his bed, their mumbled adulations washing over him as their drifting hands settled on his stomach, soft rubs making him melt with the occasional push to probe forth a small bubble of gas, a blissful smile on his face as he slowly drifted off in hedonistic pleasure.

He felt himself blush at the memories, a small part of him giddy about the entire thing.

His gaze roved over the orange pants that rested on the floor, the lack of a flap-button quite clear from where he sat, an undeniable sign of what had transpired the day before. Looking closer at them, he also noticed that the legs themselves looked a bit stretched, especially where his expanding tights and bottom had forced themselves within the constricted space.

“I'm gonna need new clothes if this continues...”

That was probably the only outright negative that he found with this situation, the reality that he would be forced to buy new clothes, multiple times too if his current trend continued.

Wait...

“I've got nothing that fits me now!” He stood and rushed over towards his wardrobe, his stomach jiggling at the sudden movement. Throwing open his wardrobe he started to dig through the different clothings and outfits.

“Why the heck do I have clothes from when I was twelve?” He looked at the small blue and orange jacket with a matching small set of orange pants, somehow baffling himself with his outright laziness with getting rid of the now useless garments.

Putting his old jumpsuit to the side, he continued flicking through his clothes. He absently threw of his old shirt and pulled on a clean, identical one, feeling it constrict him just as much as the old one.

As he dug deeper, he got more and more dismayed as he noticed that while most of his clothes were from at most a year ago, he'd undoubtedly chubbed up way too much to be able to fit into them.

That is the moment he pulled forth a pair of pants that were a way larger size than the others.

“Where the heck did I get these from!?” He turned them over in his hands, noticing that it was the same brand he always wore, just a much larger size. A small label caught his eyes, and an unmistakable signature was etched on it.

'To Whiskers, from Dog-Breath'

'I could kiss ya right now, doggy!' Mentally thanking Kiba for the joke gift he was given his last birthday, he took of the label and pulled the pants on. He frowned a bit at how lose they were, as they were easily several sizes too large even for his bloated form as they slipped down his legs when he let go of them.

'I wonder how long that will last,' drifted through his mind, blushing a bit at the thought. God, he really was starting to enjoy this, wasn't he?

'I don't have any belts, let's see...' Naruto leaned into the wardrobe once more, shuffling stuff around until he found a thin rope.

'This'll do.' Thankfully it did, securing the pants snugly around his waist. The legs were baggier than he'd like, but he couldn't exactly be picky. His shirt was still a bit of a problem, showing of his fatty underbelly and sides, but he'd much rather have a too small T-shirt than too small pants.

He patted himself down, deeming himself presentable. Moments later his stomach growled, demanding some food despite Naruto still feeling a bit full and bloated from yesterday.

“Jeez, okay, I'll find Sasuke and badger him for some grub.” He knew his own appetite, and his gut would only continue to complain until it was filled. Plus, this would give him an excuse to ask about what happened before.

He exited and jumped down from his terrace, his gut wobbling from the landing before he began a leisurely stroll towards the Uchiha, knowing that unlike Sakura, who was at the hospitals most days, Sasuke had basically as much free-time as himself.

He greeted the occasional person on the street, and once in a while he noticed an extra glance towards his revealed chunky bits, but no one lingered too long or said anything. He was a bit unsure what to think about the extra attention his weight were getting, but he decided to think about it on a later date.

It didn't take to long before he arrived at Sasuke's apartment, and he burst in without knocking, stopping Sasuke mid-stride as the focus he had on the papers in his hands shifted towards the corpulent blonde.

A moment of silence between them as they stared at each other before Sasuke sighed, Naruto grinning at the fond eye-roll the Uchiha sent him.

“Sup Sasuke?” He said as he bounded towards his friend, noticing the way Sasuke eyed his wobbling middle.

He lifted his gaze and arm, rustling the stack of papers slightly. “Paperwork, but for something different than normal.”

“So it's not finances for once?” Naruto squinted at the nod he got, curiosity peaked. “Okay, ya able to tell me what it is then?”

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, clearly debating with himself before shrugging, mind quickly made up.

“It was going to be a surprise, but you'd quickly find out anyway.” He shook the stack of documents once more, Naruto's interest rising at his words. “I took a quick look around, and I was about to send these after I read them through once more, and we will most likely get the first shipment within a week.”

“A shipment of what?” Naruto asked, blinking at his friend in bewilderment, thoughts flying through his head.

Sasuke smirked, quite obviously proud of whatever it was. “The first shipment of import ramen that I promised you.”

It took a moment, but then Sasuke had to keep himself from toppling over as Naruto threw himself at him, a sound close to a squeal leaving the blonde as he almost crushed Sasuke with the force of the hug, the raven flushing slightly at the feel of Naruto's soft stomach pressing into him.

“I seriously love you right now!” He pulled away slightly, his stomach still pressing into Sasuke. His face was stoic, and Sasuke would almost have bought it if not for the way his eyes sparkled. “I accept your marriage proposal.”

A snort left Sasuke, Naruto's face breaking into another grin at that as he hugged Sasuke again, a bit less crushing this time. “Seriously though, you actually remembered that! I didn't think anyone would!”

“Of course I remembered, that's what friends do.” Sasuke pulled back this time, giving Naruto a leer. “Plus, yesterday was quite memorable.”

A blush coloured Naruto's cheeks at that, an embarrassed laugh leaving him. “Yeah, I guess it was, eh?”

Sasuke frowned a bit, noticing the way Naruto awkwardly didn't fully meet his eyes, and the slight hesitancy he now had in holding the Uchiha. “Hey,” he said softly, Naruto meeting his eyes again, “what's on your mind?”

“Well, eh...” To be honest, Naruto was a bit unsure how to put it. Sasuke looked at him patiently though, still holding onto the blonde's soft sides. After a few seconds Naruto gave a huff. “I was, ehh, trying to find an easy way to bring up what happened yesterday.”

“Okay.” Eyebrow raised, Naruto gazed at his surprisingly calm friend. “What part do you want to talk about?”

“The... What happened between us three and... I don't really...” His rambling was stopped by a finger softly pressed against his lips.

“I thought Sakura and I made our intentions and wishes quite clear?” At Naruto's increased blushing and stammering, he couldn't help but let out a tiny smile. Sasuke should honestly have known this would happen. While Naruto was quite perceptive towards certain kinds of situations, yesterdays happenings was obviously not one of them.

He would have to be perfectly open then.

“Naruto.” The mentioned man's mouth slammed shut, staring at Sasuke as he softly rested his hands on Naruto's stomach.

“Both myself and Sakura like you a lot, and the two of us really like this too,” he softly massaged the supple flesh, his hands drifting towards the exposed parts as Naruto's blush increased and eyes widened, “and if you will let us, we want to see more of both you and this.”

“...Ohh.”

Another smile graced Sasuke's lips as he looked at the floored Naruto. Silly blonde, what would he do without Sasuke and Sakura there to help him understand. “Is that clear enough for you?”

He nodded at that, and a “yeah,” was uttered, the wide-eyed look slowly starting to recede as he digested the information, and a thoughtful expression taking over.

“So,” Sasuke probed, hoping he didn't sound too eager, “are you willing to give all of this a try?”

“Pff,” Rolling his eyes, Naruto dove back into a new hug, feeling his team-mate relax at the touch, “ya seriously have to ask? As long as it's you two, I'm willing to give anything a try!”

“Hnn.” And what more was there for Sasuke to say. Seriously, Naruto had to stop himself from strangling the bastard with such a non-committal grunt.

“By the way, I need a new wardrobe.” Leaning back, Sasuke looked him up and down, a pleased expression on his face.

“You sure about that?”

“Of course I am, ya bastard!” Naruto's petulance disappeared quickly only to be replaced by a pout, the blonde forcing crocodile tears to collect in his eyes. “Gama-chan is going to starve if I always have to buy new clothes.” His lip wobbled a bit for extra effect, which honestly just made Sasuke shake his head in exasperation. “You don't want Gama-chan to starve, do you?”

“Sure, we'll do it before I send of the papers.” Honestly, Naruto only had to ask and Sasuke would probably buy him whatever he wanted. Though the smile he gave Sasuke after 'convincing' him was worth.

It was at that moment Naruto's stomach made itself known again, a loud growl permeating the space around them as Naruto froze for a second before pulling back, a sheepish laugh falling from his mouth.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face. “Hungry?”

In all honesty, he was still somewhat bloated and full from the day before, but he gave the answer the both of them wanted to hear. “Starving.” He grinned as he said it, patting his stomach.

With another grunt Sasuke headed towards the exit. “We'll find you some clothes, then some food. I know of a place nearby, serves really thick pancakes.” And Naruto followed him with a whoop, Sasuke glancing at the happy grin in satisfaction, completely missing the mischievous glint in the tubbster's eyes.

 

* * *

 

Naruto could barely stop himself from drooling at the sight and smell before him, his eyes dancing as he took in the foot tall stack of the fluffiest pancakes he had ever seen. Sasuke watched him amusedly, his own significantly smaller stack sitting before him.

“What's your judgement?” He really didn't need to ask as a moment later Naruto stuffed a large chunk into his mouth, a happy hum leaving him.

“Freaking good.” He managed to mutter, eliciting a pleased smile from the raven as he took a bite of his own stack, his gaze basically glued on Naruto's eating form. A small part inside of him pouted that Naruto was currently wearing new, properly fitting clothes, but that simply meant he and Sakura could enjoy watching Naruto blimp out of his new clothes.

They didn't really hide his weight, the shirt curving around his pot-belly and sides while the pants almost showcased his enlarged butt and thighs. God, Sasuke couldn't wait for his fat to start pushing out the fabric, and for his pudge to start oozing out of his shirt and pants.

His attention flickered to Naruto's face as a content sigh left him, the blonde licking his lips before taking another large chunk into his gaping maw. A quick glance revealed that Naruto was already halfway done with his stack, and it was no mystery where the food had disappeared too with the way Naruto's shirt had started to stretch around his stomach.

It was truly enthralling watching the blonde scarf down bite after bite, especially coupled with the soft noises he tended to make when he truly enjoyed something. So slowly, but so surely his gut pushed out more and more with every morsel, stretching along his lap and pushing more and more against the fabric of his shirt.

One of Naruto's arms sneaked down to his stomach as he chomped down on the last, extra large clump of pancake, softly rubbing the soft, bloated mass through the cloth. He sent a sly look towards the Uchiha, an elated bubble forming in his chest at the attention he was given.

Swallowing, he covered a burp with his fist as he felt the food settle in his stomach, pushing it out just the tiniest bit more, something he knew Sasuke would notice, as enraptured as he was with his gut. Smirking, he pressed harder into his gut, jiggling it a bit to test its heft, earning an intense look from Sasuke as he shifted a bit in his seat.

“You're a tease, you know that?”

“Well,” Naruto jiggled his stomach a bit more, smothering a burp inside his mouth, “now that you've actually said that you 'n Sakura dig me with a gut, I think I'm allowed to flaunt it a bit, eh?” He grinned as Sasuke shook his head in fond exasperation.

“You're hopeless.”

“And you're a bastard, but I'm not complaining.”

Sasuke leant his head on the palm of his hand, taking in the sight before him fully, making Naruto a bit flustered at the pure adoration in his eyes. “You look really good like this.”

Flushing a bit, Naruto plastered on a teasing smirk. “What, all fat and bloated?”

“Well, that,” He started, finally reaching over and rubbing along Naruto's stomach softly with his fingers, “but also full, sated... Pampered. Like someone's taken proper care of you.” He gave an open smile full of love at the blushing blonde. “I love that you're willing to give this a chance, to let me and Sakura just feed and pamper you like this.”

A whine left Naruto as he covered his beet-red face. “You can't just say it like that!” He muttered, hiding a wobbly smile.

“I'll be as sappy as I want.” Sasuke retorted, gently moving Naruto's hands from his face as he stroked his be-whiskered cheek. “Your face has gotten a bit softer too.” He leant closer, his eyes never leaving Naruto's own. “It makes your smiles even more beautiful.”

“God dammit.”

Barely managing to choke out those words, Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and slammed their lips together, the blonde snogging Sasuke stupid for a few seconds before separating, a pleased smirk on his face at the shell-shocked look the Uchiha was sporting. “That shut ya up.”

“Aww, you two started kissing without me? How unfair!” Came a whine from behind them, making Naruto turn with a sheepish grin while Sasuke was still busy re-booting.

“Sorry Sakura, had to find a way to shut up the sap here.” Shaking her head, she sat down on the other seat beside Naruto, giving Sasuke an inquisitive look. “Got a day off?”

“Yeah, slow day.” She answered Naruto, still staring down Sasuke. “Were you trying to seduce him?” She only got a blink from the raven, his faculties restoring themselves at a surprisingly slow speed. She turned her green eyes towards Naruto, cocking an eyebrow. “Were it working?”

Naruto went thoughtful for a second before sending Sakura a hopeful look. “I dunno, I think I need another kiss to decide.”

“Sure.” Repeating what Naruto had done before she grabbed his shirt and slammed their lips together, her hands drifting down to rub at Naruto's stomach just afterwards. He moaned into her mouth, pleasure filling him at the sensations from her hands and her kiss. Oh yeah, he was totally sold now.

She pulled back, her hands still massaging the supple flesh. “So?” She probed, elated at the dazed look sent her way. “What do you think?”

Blinking, Naruto failed at connecting two brain cells. “Think?”

“About us,” she pointed at the three of them, “about this.” She gave his gut a jiggle, her eyes flicking down to watch it in fascination before raising her gaze back to his.

He blinked. “Oh, uhh, me 'n Sasuke talked about it earlier. I'm in.” He leered at her playfully, pushing out his stomach playfully. “If I knew ya liked me with a gut, I might have let myself go earlier.”

She snorted at that, giving him a musing look. “Honestly, if you were fat when we were younger you'd probably just look like a tubby cat, whiskers and all.” She poked his gut, a giggle leaving him at that. “Then again, tubby cats are pretty cute, you'd probably have girls hanging off of you with a look like that.”

“Aww, I totally missed my chance then!” He pouted, Sakura snickering at his dismayed look. “I knew I should have gorged myself on ramen way more when we were younger.”

“Poor little you, never enough ramen to satisfy your cravings.” She giggled as he shook his head in a negative, the pout still on his face. She glanced at Sasuke, seeing that he was still in dream-land. “Honestly, he can surely deal it, but he can't handle getting it.”

“Yeah, should we do something?”

“Nah, we'll just wait it out.” She look at his inquisitively, her hands still on his stomach. “So, what do you wanna do while we wait?”

It only took a moment, then a mischievous look overtook his features as he patted her hands resting on his stomach. “I dunno about you, but I can go for another round of food.”

“Sounds perfect~”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sakura, I'm hungry~”

“When aren't you hungry?”

“Exactly!”

Rolling her eyes in amusement, she looked over at the trundling man beside her, his entire form wobbling at ever step.

'God, he's so gorgeous.' She mused, gazing at his fat form in admiration.

After getting their little triad together with the goal of chubbing up Naruto, she had honestly expected him to put on a few pounds here and a few pounds there, nicely rounding out his features a bit to accentuate his chub.

She should have expected though, that Naruto being Naruto, he would destroy every expectation she had and blimp up faster than before, the blonde diving into their little thing head first.

And god, did it show.

First was his face, the baby-fat he had lost as he grew having returned with a vengeance, chubbing out his cheeks and making them nice and soft, his smile accentuating his round cheeks even more. He had even gained a small double-chin, something which she and Sasuke took great pleasure in stroking and kissing when it had first appeared.

His neck and shoulders had also thickened a bit, making his neck a bit shorter and making the blonde look just that much more round and pudgy, along with the new flesh now adorning his arms, the added adipose covering the muscles underneath, making him just that much softer to be hugged by. The small chest he had grown that gently rested on his stomach just helped making him look even better in their eyes.

His lower body had grown along with the rest, with a large behind that took up just a bit more space every day and thick, juicy legs that jiggled with every step, and which were starting to stretch his current pair of pants to their limit,

And then what they considered the cream of the crop, they couldn't call it with silly euphemisms like pot-belly or tummy any more, it was a straight on gut. His stomach that seemed to have grown a life of its own, slowly moving along and getting bigger, having grown large enough to cover three-fourths of his lap while empty, and seemingly having no plans to stop anytime soon. Jutting out over a foot as it did now, hanging down enough to cover his pants-button, and oozing out from the bottom of his shirt.

Then, at last, what gave prominence to his size, his love-handles that grew almost as fast as his belly, making him wider and larger and all the bigger as they wrapped around him. They were also, to the enjoyment off all three of them, infinitely soft and juicy, and quite lovely to fondle and jiggle.

As she looked at him now, she could honestly say that she had never seen a more beautiful man in her life. No offence to Sasuke, he was extremely attractive too, but he wasn't Naruto at this point in time. She knew though, that if she had said so to him, he would have agreed with her, finding Naruto just as perfect.

They were in deep, and for every pound that was added onto Naruto, they fell even deeper... and all of them would not have it any other way.

She sucked in a breath as Naruto bounded up to Sasuke's place, sending his entire form jiggling in a hypnotic display as his fat shifted and wobbled along, tantalizing her.

“Sasuke!” He shouted as he busted in, Sakura trailing behind him. ”Something smells great!”

“Of course it does,” Sasuke said, momentarily leaving his kitchen, “I'm the one that's making it.” He walked up to Naruto and was enveloped in a soft hug, kissing Naruto as he felt himself being pressed into his soft stomach, fondling the soft flesh along the blonde's sides.

“Oh, shut it ya arrogant prick.” Naruto said as they separated, a grin on his face as Sakura walked up to Sasuke, his two lovers greeting each other with no less enthusiasm.

“Stop me if I'm wrong,” Sakura started, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke, “but I believe I am the one that not only came up with the idea, but also picked out the ingredients?”

Naruto snickered at Sasuke's mumbled “Yes, you did”, Sakura sending him a triumphant look.

“I thought so. Now,” She took Naruto's hand and dragged him towards the sofa as Sasuke went back into the kitchen, “let's wait here while the master chef brings out our surprise.”

“Surprise?” He said, sitting down in the middle while licking his lips in anticipation as he heard Sasuke move things around in the kitchen.

“Believe me, you'll love it.” She whispered into his ear as she sat on his side, her impish grin increasing as Sasuke returned to them, carrying a large pot of-

“Ramen!” Naruto couldn't help but drool a bit, his grin stretching as wide as possible while his eyes sparkled as Sasuke put down a large, delicious pot of his absolute favourite food. Lifting a finger, Sasuke disappeared back into the kitchen only to return with another, equally large pot while balancing a few empty bowls on his head.

“I can die happy now.” He muttered, staring at what was basically ambrosia to him, Sasuke sitting down on his other side with a pleased smile.

“Wouldn't want to die before having a taste now, would you.” Sasuke said while Sakura filled up a bowl, holding it in front of Naruto.

He was about to reach for it until Sakura raised the bowl a bit, shaking her head at his questioning look.

“We were thinking,” She muttered, bringing the bowl back in front of him while Sasuke filled a second bowl, “that we do something similar to the night we brought up all this.”

Eyes wide, Naruto stared back and forth between their expectant faces before letting loose a smile, leaning back and laying his arms on the back-rest, mouth open in invitation as he winked at them.

Needing no further incentive, Sakura brought the first bowl to his lips and started pouring, a steady stream of broth and noodles disappearing down into his stomach as he swallowed, his eyes closing in bliss at the taste.

“It's delicious.” He moaned as the first bowl ended, earning a soft belly-rub for the compliment.

“I'm glad you think so.” Sasuke whispered, bringing the second bowl to his lips and pouring, his other hand ghosting along Naruto's juicy sides.

“You look so good like this,” Sakura mumbled, massaging his stomach as she poured in another bowl, “all fat and bloated and just waiting for more.” Naruto grunted around the ramen, a small blush entering his cheeks at the compliments.

Just as Sasuke was about to feed him another bowl Naruto stopped him, wrapping a hand around his wrist, an intense glint in his eyes.

“Feed me faster.” He said, nodding his head at the two pots, earning a wide-eyed stare from both of his feeders. “Trust me,” he smirked, one hand landing on his stomach, “I'll get it all in me.”

Within a second, the two of them had dumped their newly-filled bowls back into the pot before lifting the entire thing, Sasuke and Sakura using a hand each to keep it steady.

Bringing it over the pot barely, just barely didn't graze his stomach as they put it to his lips, giving him a second to reconsider before he nodded and closed his eyes, a thrill going through them as they started pouring.

They were careful, not pouring too fast to spill it over Naruto, but also not so slow as to make it just a trickle. It didn't take long though for the two of them to notice the changes to the blondes middle.

Slowly it started to bloat outwards, slowly but surely crawling along his lap as the soft adipose was pushed out by the deluge of food, his shirt slowly slipping upwards past his navel, continuing its hike towards his chest.

His sides grew larger and larger, albeit slower than his stomach as they were forced outwards, looking more and more filled and juicier by the second as Naruto drank, his mind getting more and more hazy as the ramen continued on coming.

“You're doing so good.” “You're doing amazing, keep going.” The whispers filled his ears, the adoration and excitement in their voices making something hungry in him stir as he drank faster, the two of them lifting the pot higher to keep up.

With each massive gulp that sent a tremor through his body, Naruto's stomach continued to expand to greater sizes, digging further and further into his tighter and tighter pants, getting wider and wider, taller and taller, the drunk haze he felt the last time slowly coming over him.

As the end of the pot approached, a pop was heard followed by his stomach expanding slightly, the button of his pants having flown of somewhere.

Finally the end of the first pot was found, and as the last drops slid down his throat he couldn't help but let out a large burp followed by a dazed moan, his hands slipping down to cradle his massively bloated sphere of a stomach, the ramen-filled sack of adipose resting heavily on his lap, being a mere inch away from his knees.

His hands were quickly joined by two other pairs, the hands exploring his size, rubbing the distended mass and fondling whatever they could, jiggling and pressing into the soft-yet-firm gut as Naruto panted.

His eyes opened at the kisses his stomach received, his partners raining all the love and praise that they could all over it, kissing the bloated front, the overfilled sides and even his small breasts as they rested gently on his over-glutted belly.

Lifting herself, Sakura kissed him softly and sensually on the lips, a moan leaving both of them as she pressed into him, Sasuke watching on with a hungry look in his eyes.

Breaking the kiss, Sakura caressed his face, a look full of love and... Something clear as day from her.

“How do you feel?”

He looked down at his stomach, his double-chin bunching up at the movement, softly rubbing his hands over the revealed flesh as he felt it out.

God, he was fucking huge.

“Stuffed.” He rubbed his stomach some more, a soft smile on his face. “Good.” The smile turned into a devious grin, his eyes glinting with something neither of the two had truly seen from him. “Gluttonous.”

Sucking in a breath, Sasuke trembled slightly, something which Naruto noticed. “You mean...”

With a grin Naruto relaxed, resting his hands on the bloated mass. “There's always room for more ramen.”

Unable to stop, Sasuke dove forwards and slammed their lips together, Naruto being equally parts shocked and thrilled at the unmistakable hardness he felt from Sasuke.

Slipping off and throwing off Naruto's shirt, Sasuke quickly went behind the sofa while Sakura removed Naruto's busted pants, the blonde falling backwards moments later as the back-end of the sofa flipped down.

Lying on his back, he blinked in surprise as he noticed that the other two had also removed their upper garments, the pot quickly carried and put beside his head on the sofa.

Crawling onto the sofa-bed, Sakura situated herself on his lap, right behind his engorged stomach as Sasuke placed himself by the blonde feedee's head, the ramen ladle in his hand.

“What do you say about doing something... More while gorging yourself?” Sakura whispered, her hands glowing slightly with chakra as she ghosted them over his belly, a groan leaving him at the blissful feeling.

With a grin he gave them the same hungry look they'd been giving him for a while, silently thanking every god out there that he accepted their proposal. “As long as it's you guys, anything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C'mon Sasuke, show me the strength hidden inside those sticks you call arms! Another twenty!” Naruto's encouraging voice was heard as Sakura went down the stairs, a playful twinge running through it.
> 
> “Shut it... Fatty.” Came the grunted reply, earning a squawk from the blonde.
> 
> “Excuse me, I am pleasantly plush!” This was followed by a rustle of plastic, and an audible chomp, a muffled tittering drifting out of the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, this chapter went a direction I didn't expect, but I am still VERY happy with it~
> 
> Hey! You guys remember what I said last chapter? Yeah, forget that, mild-to-moderate sexual content incoming, and it's literally my first time writing it, so this'll be interesting! Please tell me if this counts as Explicit, cuz I need to change the rating then!
> 
> The next chapter might come later than the other ones. I will be a bit busy in the near future, so I can make no promises about EXACTLY when the next update will be.

The first sensation that Naruto felt as he drifted awake was the pleasant pressure of someone kissing him, softly caressing his lips with their own. He moaned into the kiss before returning it, just as gently for a few seconds before the lips disappeared.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted to the most beautiful pink hair and green eyes he had and would ever see, his heart swelling at the tenderness that emanated from her very being.

“Good morning, handsome.” Sakura whispered, softly stroking his large, bloated stomach as she laid on her side, her eyes roving over his corpulent form.

“Hey, beautiful.” He ghosted back, a lazy, content smile spreading across his chubby face, a sigh leaving him as he felt Sakura add just the tiniest bit of chakra to her palm. “God, how are you doing that?”

“You'd be surprised by what we learn as medics.” She smirked as she pressed down on his supple belly, a blissful moan coming from him due to her ministrations. “For example, we learn how to bring forth different sensations when we use our chakra on someone's nerves.” She shifted so she straddled his lap, taking hold of his love-handles and kneading the soft, doughy flesh, Naruto groaning in pleasure, his double-chin bunching up as he stared at her with a love-struck expression.

“I love you.” He mumbled as he lifted thickened hands, resting them gently on her thighs, stroking them with his thumbs.

“And I love you.” She breathed, slowly massaging his fatty sides and bloated, large, and soft stomach, eliciting deep moans from him as she fondled him, jiggling his wobbly sack of lard with a serene smile.

“God,” she whispered, “I know we say this a lot, but... Thank you for doing this. We would have been more than happy with you just joining us in this triad thing, but that you actually agreed to gain weight for us is just... More than we could ever ask for.” She leaned down, giving the top of his stomach a tender kiss.

“I'm surrounded by freaking saps.” Naruto choked out, blushing slightly, a wobbly smile on his face. Sitting up with a grunt, stomach pressing into her and pushing her down his legs a bit, he enveloped Sakura in his fat arms, the girl rubbing his soft back in return.

“I'm allowed to be sappy, especially since you trust me and Sasuke enough to do this to you.” She kneaded his back, enjoying the fat that has appeared there. Nuzzling her, he let out a sigh as her hands explored his body.

“I trust you 'n Sasuke with my life, so if this is something you wanted to do, then I'd obviously give it a try. Plus,” he pulled back, playfully leering at his lover, “I gotta admit that I'm starting to find this pretty hot, just letting myself go 'n having you two all over me.” He blushed again, rubbing the side of his stomach as it pressed into Sakura. “And having the two of you slowly feeding me, filling me up and just playing with my fat while we were having sex was... Pretty intense, but in a really good way.”

Giving him a small kiss, she looked at him in utter adoration, grabbing and rubbing his love-handles softly, drawing out another small moan from him. “And there will be many more nights like that, just as full of ecstasy and bliss.”

“I can live with that.” He whispered back, eyes fluttering shut as Sakura continued her tender care.

They sat in silence, just enjoying each others presence and bodies, Naruto's hands ghosting over Sakura's thighs, giving them a gentle caress, eyes closed in bliss as Sakura gave his upper body the same treatment.

There was only one thing that could make the moment any more perfect.

Naruto couldn't help but grin when he felt a pair of arms sneak around him from behind, gently cupping his budding breasts and fondling them with the greatest care. Letting out a breath, Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, the blonde gently rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's, getting a whiff of his shampoo.

“You two seem to be doing well.” He muttered, accepting the kiss Sakura gave him as she leaned over.

“Even better now that you're here.” Naruto replied, being rewarded with a nuzzle from Sasuke, the raven raising his hand to caress the extra flesh under Naruto's chin.

“How are you feeling?” Sasuke asked, letting the hand that resided on Naruto's chest slip down to the top of his gut, ghosting his fingers across the smooth skin.

Leaning back on his lover, Naruto hummed a bit in thought, resting a hand atop Sasuke's.

“I feel...” He started, stroking Sasuke's hand as he thought.

“Fat.” He revealed, pressing Sasuke's hand down on his gut, the man sighing at the doughy feel. “Bloated.” He felt Sakura's hand join on top of theirs, her other hand softly going through his hair. “Blessed.”

He felt Sakura lean closer, her flat abdomen pressing into his gut and delivering him a kiss, finally making him open his eyes again.

“And we'll do our best to continue making you feel that way.” Her hand went down to his cheek, dragging her thumb gently across the whisker-marks. “We'll give you more and more food and love, adorning you in more fat, making you even more round and bloated, and making you the most blessed person around.” She grinded into his belly, smirking a bit at the hardness she felt from under his gut, gazing into his sparkling-yet-dazed eyes.

“And in allowing us to do so, you'll be making us the most blessed people in the world.” Sasuke breathed, lips ghosting the edge of the blonde's ear, lowering his hand and stroking Naruto's fleshy hips, Naruto's breathing picking up a bit at the action. “Can you see it? You another hundred, two hundred, three hundred pounds heavier, layers upon layers of soft, marvelous fat covering you, me and Sakura there to attend to you, coveting, caressing, worshiping your beautiful, perfect form.”

Sasuke slid his fingers in between Naruto's thigh and stomach, feeling the weight of Naruto's gluttony pressing down on the digits as he gradually inched closer to his prize.

“Waking up every day, full from the last night, yet still hungry for more. Decadent bite after decadent bite adding inch upon inch on you, you laying back on the softest of beds as we tend to your expanding body.” He grazed his target with the tips of his fingers, his entire hand hidden underneath Naruto's heavy gut.

“Damn it, Sasuke.” Naruto moaned, the blush on his face spreading a bit downwards towards his chest, his eyes aroused and glassy. Moving his arms behind himself, he took hold of Sasuke's sides...

And paused, blinking for a moment as he poked the Uchiha's sides with his thumbs.

“Oh?” He muttered, arousal spiking while his eyes sharpened, Sakura raising her eyebrows at Naruto's expression.

“What's this~?” He purred, feeling Sasuke freeze both under and behind him. Sakura, curiosity overcoming her own desires, slid of Naruto's lap to see behind him, the blonde releasing Sasuke only to turn enough the other way so he could easily see him, Sasuke's fingers slipping out from their fatty prison.

“Oho!” Sakura intoned, eyes lighting up at what she saw. Crawling forward, she reached out and poked at the small little bunching of fat around Sasuke's belly. “This is new!”

“I can't believe we didn't notice this last night.” Naruto said, grin stretching as he joined Sakura in poking, exploring the little layer of softness with gleeful abandon.

“I, ehh... Might have started snacking a bit,” Sasuke muttered, an embarrassed flush spreading across his pale cheeks, “and been a bit lazy with my training.”

“Finally relaxed and enjoyed yourself you mean.” Sakura corrected, a grin similar to Naruto's on her face.

“I guess.” He muttered, looking down at the small pooch with uncertainty. “I'll get started on working this off soon-”

“Fuck that!” Naruto burst out, making the other two jump a bit. He turned to fully face Sasuke, lifting himself to then sit down on Sasuke's lap, enveloping his thighs with his own fleshy butt and chunky legs as one of his hands grabbed at the Uchiha's sides.

“I didn't truly get it, y'know, what you saw in this.” He smacked his own stomach, making it wobble in a hypnotic display. “I mean, yeah, it has really grown on me in more than one way, and last night was fucking fantastic, but I didn't _completely_ understand it.” He looked down over his own stomach, a grin re-appearing  
as he watched the large sack of adipose press gently against Sasuke's tiny pooch. “I _get it_ now.”

Sasuke felt arms encircling him from behind in an imitation of how he'd hugged Naruto earlier, Sakura's lips ghosting along his ear.

“Honestly Sasuke, we've spent so long telling Naruto how absolutely marvelous every single added pound he has gained are. What makes you think this,” she softly stroked the tiny amount of extra padding on his side, Sasuke shivering at the feeling, “is any less wonderfully perfect than this?” She used her other hand to wobble Naruto's gut, making Naruto's grin hungrier.

“I can't help but wonder now,” Naruto purred, taking Sasuke's hand and pressing it into his own, substantial gut, “what you'd look like with a big 'ol gut like this, all wobbly and squishy in front of you.”

“I like being active though.” Sasuke finally whined, a small, petulant pout on his lips as his embarrassed flush started to recede.

A moment of silence passed between them before Naruto and Sakura's eyes lit up, the two of them gripping Sasuke a bit harder.

“Ohh.” Sakura moaned, her sparkling eyes meeting Naruto's. “Can you imagine it?”

“Oh yeah.” He breathed, pushing himself harder into Sasuke, watching the Uchiha's breath pick up as his fat belly squished around the smaller male. “Sasuke here with a nice and big, firm and smooth gut, ready to be filled at a moments notice.”

“And big and strong arms and chest, the fat covering them not able to hide just how bulky and powerful he is.” She slid her hands down his toned arms, massaging the decent amount of muscles he had there.

“And who knows?” Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face, his thumbs stroking underneath his chin. “Maybe he'll even get a nice and round and cuddly face for us to adore.”

“Or even a nice, round ass for us to grope and fondle, along with legs just to die for.” She groaned, pressing harder into Sasuke's back.

“Oh hell yeah.” Came a groan from Naruto, unable to help himself as he pressed himself even harder into Sasuke. “Big and burly thighs for him to just crush us with.”

“I thought it was your job to crush us.” Sasuke wheezed, eyes blown wide with lust, and Naruto's grin widened even more as he felt Sasuke's hard-on poking him.

“Oh, don't worry.” He whispered, putting as much of his considerable weight on Sasuke as he possibly could, prying out a moan from not only Sasuke, but also from Sakura who got both of their combined weight on her. “I'll crush you more and more the heftier I get, just getting bigger and fatter and heavier, smothering you with my massive body.”

He sucked in a sharp breath as Sasuke bucked his hips underneath him, sending his entire body jiggling for a moment, waves of pleasure coursing through him at his body's corpulence, eliciting a smothered whimper from Sasuke.

Both of them needed a moment to gather themselves which is when Sakura decided to extract herself from underneath the two of them, making Sasuke fall back with a gasp with Naruto following right after, now laying fully on top of him.

The change in position stirred forth an idea from Naruto.

“Hey Sakura?” He began, purposefully wiggling his body atop Sasuke to keep him occupied, the pleased moan a good sign that it was working.

“Yes?” She replied, licking her lips as she watched the two of them.

“We got anything nice, filling and heavy in the kitchen?” He queried, raising his head to stare at her.

She saw his eyes quickly flicker back and forth between herself and Sasuke, his gaze hopeful, and it clicked for her.

“One moment.”

To pass the time, he decided to snog Sasuke stupid, grinding his belly and hips down on him, gasps and huffed breaths leaving the raven, energizing Naruto more and more the more lost Sasuke got in the pleasure.

Fuck, Naruto could barely stop himself...

Thankfully he didn't need to as Sakura returned, a half-eaten pan of a large, thick chocolate cake residing within.

“From Chouji's birthday?” He mused as she sat it beside Sasuke's head, putting down a covered basket beside the sofa-bed before placing herself beside Sasuke's torso, Naruto's grin returning with a vengeance as he sat up, a disappointed groan leaving Sasuke at that.

“That's correct.” She acknowledged, watching him slide down Sasuke's body until he sat on Sasuke's thighs, the man's hard-on springing free from underneath Naruto's body.

Taking hold of it, he gave it a stroke, earning a gasp from Sasuke.

“Let's make a deal, Sasuke.” He said, grin widening to nigh manic proportions as he softly pressed his gut down on the Uchiha's length. “The more you eat, the more I'm gonna work this, and the better I'm gonna make this feel for you.”

“And,” Sakura continued, stroking a chakra-coated hand over Sasuke's abdomen, a gasp leaving Sasuke at the pleasure coursing through him, “the more you eat, the stronger I'm going to make this sensation.”

Sasuke gazed at them, a moment of lucidity passing between them as they all came to understand what they proposed.

Oh, who was he kidding?

“Fuck yes.” He whispered, a moment of unadulterated adoration passing between them before Sakura scooped up a piece.

“Arms above your head.” She said, moving the pan slightly to give him room. Putting it to his mouth, he took a large bite, half the piece crammed into his mouth as he moaned around the cake, both at the taste and Naruto's small ministrations.

He swallowed and took the other half in his mouth, chewing rapidly, breathing heavily through his nose as Sakura caressed the tiny pudge adorning his stomach, the man wiggling where he lay at the bliss he was going through.

“That's it Sasuke.” Naruto breathed, gaze attached to Sasuke's face as he ate, slowly and purposely working the shaft, pushing his belly into it to increase the pleasure. “Nice big bites.”

Taking a bite of the next piece, he buckled his hips, his dick grazing up Naruto's stomach, the Uchiha almost choking as he gasped.

“Hey,” Sakura said, kissing him after he swallowed, “Don't worry, we got you.” Naruto reinforced that notion by softly rubbing his side with his free hand.

Nodding, Sasuke took a breath before taking the other half in his mouth, chewing a bit slower.

He let out a moan after he swallowed, Naruto grinding his large, heavy gut into Sasuke's length.

“You're doing so good.” Sakura murmured, stroking his chest gently, her hand emitting a soft glow as she sent waves of slowly escalating ecstasy through his body. Trembling slightly, Sasuke took the offered piece, a whine leaving him, wide eyes glazed.

“You're so freaking hot like this.” Naruto ground out between clenched teeth, his own body trembling and pupils blown wide. “So fucking decadent, blissed out on food, having us tend to you like this,” he fiddled with the tip, Sasuke swallowing around a gasp, “I can't wait until you're so fucking huge.”

“You'll be our beautiful bear, so big and strong you'll carry Naruto like a feather when he's too fat and lazy to move.” Sakura's breath hitched at the image in her mind, her smudged hand caressing his upper arm, the appendage trembling at her touch.

“You just fucking benching me at four, five, six hundred.” Naruto hissed, licking his lips as the gargled moan leaving Sasuke. “Me being just so freaking fat that I absolutely cover you, no matter how big you get, yet you still lift and move me like _nothing_!”

“Ohh, me just being smothered between the two of you, feeling your humongous bodies and differences.” Sakura moaned as she pushed the another handful into his mouth, a mere twitch in her finger the only sign that she was fighting for control.

A small part of Naruto was envious of that control, but he was currently far to busy being horny and stupidly proud of her to care.

Feeding him another bite, she rubbed her hand across his stomach, his small pooch having started to bloat slightly from the onslaught of dessert, the man's arms trembling where they lay.

Unable to stop himself Naruto leaned forward, his stomach dragging across Sasuke's dick, the full man groaning like a prized hog around the food as Naruto felt up his stomach with his free hand, his eyes lighting up with an unholy amount of glee.

“Oh my fucking god, Sasuke.” Naruto breathed, watching Sasuke's throat bob as he swallowed, swearing on his freaking life that the Uchiha's stomach bloated out another tiny amount at the chunk, the man having another bite pushed into his mouth.

Naruto knew the man was close, seeing it in the way his body started to tighten, the way he was writhing, the way he was panting as he swallowed.

He also knew that this was more than he had ever seen Sasuke eat.

“One more piece Sasuke.” Sakura said, the woman trembling slightly as he opened his mouth, groaning loudly as the entire slice was forced into his mouth, bucking his hips again as he realized he couldn't fully close his mouth with how crammed it was.

“Chew it as best you can.” Naruto instructed, wobbling back and forth on Sasuke's lap, his stomach brushing up against the raven's dick over and over, his hand working it firmly, rubbing and stroking it. “Small swallows until you can handle the rest.”

Sakura stared at his mouth, licking her own lips as she watched his jaws and throat work as best as they could. She brushed the crumbs off her hand before carding it through his hair, her other hand resting on his abdomen, sending spikes of pleasure through his body with each swallow.

It was almost too much for him to take...

And then he took a mighty swallow, and his world exploded into black and white flashes as his body burned, hedonistic pleasure coursing through him at his lovers combined efforts, his orgasm hitting him harder than ever before, his body taught as a bowstring.

If this is how he'd die he'd say it was completely worth it.

As his body slowly came down from his insane high, he closed his eyes, hearing only his own gasping breath and heartbeat in his ears.

He opened his eyes again as he felt someone kiss his forehead, his blurry eyes and mind placing it as Sakura thanks to the hair.

“You did so wonderfully.” She whispered, giving him a tender kiss, eyes so stuffed full with emotions that Sasuke choked up a bit.

He closed his eyes again as he felt someone, Naruto, gently massage his stomach, no words said, but the utter tenderness from his touch, and the relief he felt from it saying more than any words ever could.

“Tired?” Sasuke gave a wobbly nod at Sakura's query, a sigh leaving him as she returned to stroking his hair. “Then take a nap, we will be here when you wake up, promise.”

It only took a minute for him to doze off, a small, happy smile on his face.

“Holy fucking shit.” Naruto breathed, breaking the silence. Sakura faced him, not a single doubt in her mind that she sported the same look.

“Yeah.” There was nothing more she could say really. Looking off to the side of the bed, Sakura sighed at the mess they'd have to clean up later.

Awkwardly, Naruto moved off the sleeping man's lap, but not before Sakura noticed the raging hard-on that pushed up at his stomach-fat, reminding her of her own dilemma.

“So,” she drawled, motioning towards the cake, over a quarter of it still left, “what do you say about a one-on-one session?”

Eyes glinting, he grinned devilishly, pushing his stomach down on his erection.

“It'll be a nice snack.”

“Oh, don't worry.” Mimicking his grin, she lifted up the covered basket, taking off the blanket to reveal a large batch of chocolate muffins with chocolate chips. “That cake wasn't the only thing I managed to get from Chouji's party.”

Watching him swallow she reached over and patted his growling stomach, excitement once again stirring between them.

“Let's turn this snack into a feast.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I never took you for the vain type.”

Standing in the doorway, Sakura raised an eye-brow at Sasuke's back. She couldn't help but be a bit perturbed by the silence from one of her boyfriends, having expected some half-witty comeback, or at least a dry line.

Walking closer to the man only wearing briefs, she looked between the mirror and Sasuke, an eyebrow raised at the considerate frown he was wearing.

She watched him poke himself, his fingers touching the small amount of fat around his abdomen, a hum leaving him at the springy flesh.

“Is it weird,” he started, his fingers grazing his sides, feeling up the small amount of fat that was forming there, “that I never even thought of the possibility of gaining weight myself?”

Leaning into him, she rested her head on his shoulder, staring into the mirror with him.

“I don't know.” She settled on, meeting his eyes in the reflective glass. “The thought didn't really cross my mind before that night, and even then it was only centered around Naruto.” She pursed her lips, pondering her words.

“I don't think it's wrong or weird though, as we all have our interests and things we find attractive in different fashions. Both yourself and Naruto has always been in my thoughts, even when I didn't want to acknowledge them. My interests in you have simply... Expanded, no pun intended.”

“What about you?” He asked, swiping his gaze over her form, a warm glow in his dark orbs.

She held him around his waist, rubbing his pliable side. “I've never thought about gaining weight myself, and the possibility of it doesn't interest me.” She looked him up and down, noting the places where some extra padding had formed and where his muscles were still visible. “And from what I get from you guys, I'd wager a guess that neither of you have really thought of me getting bigger either.”

Leaning his head on top of hers, Sasuke gave a reflective hum. “I haven't. Not that I wouldn't believe you'd be breathtaking, but I don't think we would have gotten the same enjoyment out of it.”

“Neither do I," she bumped their hips together, a pleased smile on her face, "and Naruto has outright told me that he finds me sexy no matter what, so I think I'll put that idea away.” Meeting his eyes, she scrutinized his face, as if trying to solve a riddle.

“Nor can I really say that I see you and Naruto the same way, at least physically.” She grabbed his biceps, gently feeling up the muscle there. “I honestly believe that you'd look absolutely stunning with not only large muscles, but with a nice dose of fat on top of it, giving you that cuddly, yet strong look.”

“I can't really see it.” Sasuke admitted, a small flush on his cheeks. “It's just... You and Naruto are just so amazing, and the way Naruto has become... It's so easy to see him at any size, since he carries everything so well.”

Sakura gave a soft smile before sidling in front of him, taking a hold of his hands.

“We want nothing else than to make you happy, just like we want to make Naruto happy, and you two want to make me happy. If this,” she let his own hand graze his stomach-fat, poking into it slightly, “bothers you and that you want to stop bulking, then don't be afraid to tell us so.”

He instantly shook his head at that, rubbing his thumbs along her hands.

“I want to give this a try.”

“You sure?” Sakura asked, watching him carefully, making him squirm a tiny bit.

“I won't deny that it's partly as a way to... I don't know, pay Naruto back in some way for what he's doing for us.” Sakura frowned a bit at that, not really accepting that as a good reason.

“But,” Sasuke blushed a bit, looking down at himself, “I mostly want to try it out for myself, to find out of it's something I like or not.”

Sighing, Sakura flicked his forehead lightly. “You know, if Naruto ever hears you going on about 'paying him back' or something similar, he'll most likely shout at you for an hour before snogging the stupid out of you.” Caressing his cheek, she peeked his lips. “Dismiss the idea of it being payback, and think of it as a way for us all to explore this thing we've got a bit more. I think, no, I know that's the best way to go about this.”

Thinking for a moment, Sasuke acquiesced. “I will do my best.”

“I know you will.” She whispered, giving him a proper kiss.

As they broke apart, Sasuke touched their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a moment as a feeling of content passed between them.

“By the way,” Sasuke finally asked, opening his eyes, “where is Naruto.”

“Oh, Kiba and Shikamaru wanted to hang out with him, and Kiba kept on chattering about that new Inuzuka steak house near their compound.” Her eyes glittered in mischief as she thought of the dog boy. “He's been looking a bit rounder himself, Kankuro seems to be feeding him well.”

“Huh.” He looked at her, a smirk growing on his face. “How much you willing to bet that they'll get into an eating competition?”

“Oh, they're probably already mid-feast.” She replied, an identical smirk on her face as she patted his stomach. “You want to join them?”

She got his answer as he grabbed his clothes. “I guess I can grab a bite.” He shared a look with her, mimicking her expression.

“Plus, who can say no to a show with your meal?”

 

* * *

 

 

“C'mon Sasuke, show me the strength hidden inside those sticks you call arms! Another twenty!” Naruto's encouraging voice was heard as Sakura went down the stairs, a playful twinge running through it.

“Shut it... Fatty.” Came the grunted reply, earning a squawk from the blonde.

“Excuse me, I am pleasantly plush!” This was followed by a rustle of plastic, and an audible chomp, a muffled tittering drifting out of the doorway.

“I think that's the same difference.” Sakura revealed as she entered her training room, taking on the sight before her with a shake of her head. “And I don't think that's good for Sasuke's back.”

Shoving in another bun, Naruto shrugged his tubby shoulder, a merry twinkle in his eyes as he chewed. He rubbed his uncovered soft stomach, his flabby body jiggling slightly for every push-up Sasuke did as he sat sideways on the Uchiha's bare, sweaty back. He had taken to snacking between meals, his appetite more ravenous than ever despite his gaining having slowed down somewhat.

“He wanted some weight on him,” he mumbled through the dough, swallowing with a pleased sigh, “and who am I to deny that?” He patted Sasuke's butt and thighs, leering at how it they pressed against and stretched his shorts. “Plus, the view from here is pretty great.”

Sakura herself was busy staring at the round stomach that was hanging down towards the floor, the firm mass squishing in every time Sasuke lowered himself, showcasing the small love-handles he had grown.

“I dunno.” She finally admitted, her eyes roving over the Uchiha's slightly puffy chest and broader arms. “I think this angle is pretty nice too.”

“Should I feel... Violated?” Sasuke grunted, a small smirk on his sweaty face.

“If ya mean lusted after, then hell yeah!” Patting Sasuke's hair with one hand, he used his other to shove another bun into his maw. He groaned slightly, his hand sneaking under Sasuke's chin. “You gained this a lot faster than I did.” He grumbled around the food as his hand fiddled with the extra flesh.

“Different bodies gain weight at different speeds in places.” She placed a water-bottle by Sasuke's head as he finally finished his last push-up, purposely collapsing back on the mat, sending Naruto's body wobbling. Getting on her knees, she grabbed hold of Naruto's slowly growing extra folds. “Just like you're gaining weight faster around the stomach and sides, his are a bit more spread around.”

Naruto snickered a bit, feeling her give his fat a jiggle before releasing him. “That's pretty obvious.”

“Probably helps... That I'm training.” Sasuke panted, just lying there for a moment as he felt Naruto turn on his back, his chunky legs straddling Sasuke's lower back as the man started massaging his upper back and shoulders.

“Yeah, probably. Your arms and legs are starting to get nice and big, even your chest is pretty firm despite the fat.” He smiled a mildly sardonic smile as he continued rubbing, enjoying the extra give Sasuke's body had. “I'm starting to feel pretty lazy to be honest. I'm just sitting on my fat ass and shoving food down my growing gut all day, all the while you two run around and do basically everything for me.”

Grabbing another bun from his large bag, Sakura put it in front of his mouth, the blonde almost automatically chomping down on it.

“Shush you, there's no need to feel bad.” She poked the side of his bloated, fat stomach, a snort leaving him at that. “We like seeing you relax and enjoying yourself, stuffing and bloating yourself to bigger and better proportions.” Lifting his head, she reached up and kissed his double-chin, making him swallow with a gasp.

“If anyone should feel bad,” Sasuke started, breath starting to even out as he looked over his shoulder as best he could, “then it should be us, since we're the ones cajoling you into doing this.”

“It's not that kind of bad!” He stopped them, reddening slightly. Feeling Sasuke wiggle his body to signal him to move, he finally slid off of Sasuke, sitting between his two lovers.

“What's on your mind?” Sakura asked, the two taking a hold of his hands.

“I'm...” He frowned a bit as his blush grew a bit stronger, trying to put to words his feelings. “Frustrated.” He settled on that, hoping they'd understand.

“Is it us?” Sasuke queried, pointing at himself and Sakura, which earned an instant shake from Naruto. “Is it this?” He continued, pointing at his own bloating, bulking body. Hesitating for a moment, Naruto shook his head again in a negative.

Noticing the small pause, Sakura softly rubbed his soft stomach. “Is it this? She asked, watching him frown harder before lifting their connected hands, wiggling it in a so-so kind of way.

“It's...” He blushed harder, thought a certain resolve in his eyes seemed to settle. “I'm frustrated since... I've been gaining almost nothing for a while now while Sasuke's been bulking up.”

Both of them rose an eyebrow at that, though they remained calm seeing no judgement in Naruto's eyes.

“And you want?” Sakura edged him on, a certain light dawning in her eyes.

Peering at one then the other he huffed, a childish pout forming on his chubby face. “I want to gain weight faster than Sasuke.”

Sakura grinned in triumph, having guessed his thoughts while Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

“Aww, are you starting to feel a bit small next to Sasuke?” She teased good-naturally, Naruto gasping at her in fake anguish as he forced a few crocodile tears to gather at his eyes.

“I can't continue to crush him if he gets bigger than me!” He whined, freeing his hands only to grab at Sasuke's bulky arms. “Look at how wide he's getting, soon he'll be too big for me to cover properly!”

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh as he finally collected himself, drawing Naruto into a hug as best he could, his own soft-yet-firm belly pushing into Naruto's much larger, flabby one.

“You are such a dolt.” He chuckled at hearing Naruto grumble silently, sliding his arms down to grab a hold of the blonde's stomach. “Well, if you're so worried about this not getting big enough, then we'll simply have to fill you up even more.” He smirked, a hungry tint to his eyes as Naruto's stomach growled. “We'll have to make sure that from the moment we wake up to the moment we fall asleep, that there's not a single moment you're not stuffed to the limit.”

“Anything you desire, we will give to you.” Sakura leered, grabbing his fatty folds from behind, a gasp leaving the blonde. “If what you want is to get fatter and fatter as fast as possible, then we are more than happy to help you with that goal.”

“Your overfilled stomach all bloated and massive in front of you, traveling down your legs, constantly growing larger and larger, wider and taller as we continually shove more and more food into you.” Sasuke whispered, a reverent tone in his voice.

“Your torso gaining folds upon folds, making you rounder and rounder, forcing your softer and flabbier arms outwards as they get bigger and bigger, destroying any shirt that tries to contain you.” Sakura's hands traveled higher, soft sounds leaving his as she cupped his breasts in her hands. “Your chest growing fattier and heavier, growing so large that they'll be the envy of everyone around, with a double-chin that bloats larger and larger, and your shoulders growing softer and softer as they envelop your neck.”

“And your ass growing wider and larger, taking up more and more room, enveloping and crushing any chair that comes underneath you, taking up more and more room on our sofas and beds.” Sasuke's hands left his stomach only to grab his soft thighs, Naruto's breath having steadily picked up as they talked.

“And your thighs growing larger and softer and chunkier, helping your behind in bursting out of every single pair of pants and underwear you'll wear, forcing you to waddle around all naked, showcasing your massive, wobbly, soft frame as it cascades over and down your body.” Breathing into his ear, Sakura used a bit of chakra, sending Naruto into a blissful moaning-fit.

“I want, I want that, to experience that.” Naruto stuttered, eyes glazed as Sasuke had started to kiss his chin.

“If that is what you wish,” Sasuke started, lifting his head to kiss Naruto.

“Then that is our command.” Sakura finished, kissing his neck softly as she stroked across his upper body.

“It is.” Naruto heaved, eyes closing as another moan left him, his lovers smiling in love and excitement.

“Then we'll make it happen.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Boss is getting pretty fat.”
> 
> “You can't become something you already are, but I get what you mean.”
> 
> “Fine, he's getting fatter then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another chapter! I am flabbergasted that I honestly managed to create this, but I guess the premise of a fat blonde getting fatter drove me on~
> 
> Another chapter that went a direction I didn't expect, but once again, I am surprisingly satisfied with it~ Dunno if it's E-rated yet tho...
> 
> If anyone's got any feedback then throw 'em at me! I would love to hear what people have to say~

“I swear to god, I will find a way to make him a proper competition against me.”

A few people gave the grumbling blonde a look as he trundled down the street, his fat body jiggling with every stomp as his chunky arms were crossed over his supple chest.

“Stupid Sasuke and his stupid 'Ooooo, not EVERYONE has the same appetite as you.'” The ones in hearing range gave the corpulent man's large stomach and behind a glance at his words before shaking their heads, going on with their day.

Just letting the blonde pout away his petulant anger seemed like the best plan.

“Not everyone has my appetite.” He repeated, pouting harder before turning around, body wobbling along with the movement as he shook his fist. “THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE AND YOU KNOW IT, YA BASTARD!”

If Naruto listened hard enough, he would have sworn he'd heard Sasuke yell “I don't care!” back at him.

The beefy shit.

With a sigh he lowered his arm, resting it atop his mostly-full stomach as he gently rubbed the large, soft mass through his tight shirt. Oh well, to be fair, he could see where Sasuke was coming from, as the Uchiha had never been much of a glutton, especially compared to Naruto.

Naruto pressed his hand into his globular gut, smirking a bit at the small rumbling he felt from it. He'd already eaten a pretty hefty breakfast, but in all honesty, he could probably go for another meal, his gut having room for some more grub, and wanting the stuffed-to-the-brim feeling he gets after a wonderful day of gluttony.

If only he could find someone to eat with.

“Hmm,” he started his waddle through the village again as he mused, silently enjoying the way his fat moved just a bit after him, sending his form wobbling with every step, “Shika's out of the village for a while, said he was going to visit Temari...”

“Chouji and Shino are busy with their families, and Ino and Sakura are at work...” He racked his brain, trying to find someone to hunt down.

“Sasuke is a LAZY ASS!” He shouted as he glared behind him, pouting, a select amount of people around him rolling their eyes at his dramatics. “And I think Hinata is busy with getting ready to take over her clan...”

He stood there, musing for a moment before smacking his forehead in exasperation.

“Kiba! God, he'll undoubtedly be down with having a chow-down with me!” With a new goal and determination, he started on his journey to find his eating partner.

'Now, where to find him...'

“Oy, whiskers!” Well that was fast, speak of the doggy-devil and he'll appear.

“Dog-breath!” Naruto turned, extending his arms with a grin. “Just the guy I was looking for!”

Raising his eyes to the sky, Kiba let himself be dragged into a squishy hug, feeling Naruto's ample form squish into and around his own modest chub.

“Well, good to know I am sought after.” He raised his head up high as he was released from the hug, ignoring the way Naruto's large belly still pressed into his own pot-belly. “I am a delectable hunk after all.”

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.” He looked the dog ninja up and down, smirking at the added flesh he saw. “Gotta say though, someone's obviously smitten by his puppet-loving boyfriends food.” He waggled his eyebrows, pushing his large gut a bit more into Kiba.

Looking to the sides before meeting Naruto's piercing gaze, he leaned back into Naruto, grabbing the man's folds in his hands. “Look, he makes freaking delicious food, okay? I've gained almost a hundred freaking pounds from his steaks and meats, I literally can't stop gobbling them down, and he freaking knows it.” He pressed their stomachs harder into each other, the two of them sharing a look. “I've got a feeling he's liking my fat bod though, since he's been increasing the amount he makes, and I kinda fucking love that he let's me eat however much I want.”

Grinning, Naruto grabbed the Inuzuka's arms, feeling the extra fat covering the muscle underneath. “Well, if neither of you've got anything against it, then just let it happen and enjoy the ride I say. I've certainly got no plans about stopping.” He pressed Kiba's hands into his rotund gut, wobbling it underneath their touch.

“I can see that, since you're fatter than last time.” Kiba drawled, jiggling Naruto's rolls which set his whole torso moving, the blonde's shirt rising slightly at the movement. “Like, how much do you weight now, three-fifty?”

“Nah, that was my weight last time we ate.” Grinning, Naruto went to Kiba's side and draped his arm over his shoulders, steering them towards his favorite eatery as his side-rolls pressed into Kiba's softer sides. “I'll probably pass four hundred in a day or two.”

“Four freaking hundred.” Shaking his head, Kiba rested his arm along Naruto's fatty back, unconsciously rubbing his hands along the flesh. “Man, ain't long ago since you were, what, one-thirty at the most?” Peering at his fat friend, he seemingly found what he looked for if his satisfied expression was anything to go by. “Then again, even I gotta admit that you look better as a flabby porker.”

Winking at the dog-boy, Naruto made a few grunting noices as they walked, the two of them giggling at the looks sent their way.

“Yeah, well,” Naruto glanced at Kiba as he collected himself, a gloating smirk on his face, “this flabby porker can probably out-eat you even on a full stomach.”

Glancing at the establishment they were entering, Kiba gave a defeated sigh. “When it comes to ramen? Yeah, you would.”

“Now, don't be so quick my partner-in-fattening.” Naruto sent a grin to the ramen-chef as they sat down, the metal groaning slightly under his weight while his stomach pushed into the counter, some of the fat resting on top while most of it pushed down on and between his legs, almost reaching his knees. “The usual for me please, and the new special for my bud here, and keep 'em coming.”

Watching the chef prepare the ramen with a fond shake of his head, Kiba turned his head to stare at Naruto, his confusion clear to even the blonde.

“I think you'll be able to keep up with me once you taste their new recipe.” He grinned at Kiba, excitement clear in his eyes at the prospect. “Let's just say that it's especially tailored towards the biggest meat-lovers in the village.”

Before he could question the ramen aficionado, two extra large bowls were placed before them, and he couldn't help but salivate at the smell and look of it.

Naruto's grin widened along his chubby cheeks as he saw the dreamy look Kiba sent his bowl, the blonde twirling some noodles around his chopsticks. “That is, without a doubt, the meatiest, most protein-filled ramen that exists, and it's basically created just for Inuzukas.”

Naruto savored his mouthful, a pleased hum leaving him as he stared at Kiba as he lifted lifted a mix of noodles and meat up, his mouth having barely closed around the food before an almost orgasmic moan left him, his eyes twinkling with glee.

“Oh, fuck yes.” He groaned out around the food, sending Naruto a challenging look as he swallowed. “I'm taking you up on that challenge, for this,” he pointed his chopsticks at the bowl, licking his lips to catch any stray bits, “is freaking amazing.”

“Hah, told you so!” Lifting his bowl, he returned Kiba's gaze, a similar fire sparkling from both of them. “Alright then, may the greediest bastard win!”

With no further preamble, the two of them shoved their bowls to their faces as they gulped down the ramen at a rapid pace, both of them groaning in delight at the taste of the broth and filling.

With a gulp they slammed their bowls down at the same time, new, full ones replacing the empty ones instantly as they lifted them up, gobbling down the ramen as if their lives depended on it.

Stacking the empty bowl on top of the previous one, they picked up the next dish. This pattern repeated itself as they slurped down bowl after bowl, groans, moans and burps leaving them as they filled up, their senses being filled with the aroma and taste of ramen, the stack of empty bowls slowly ascending.

Kiba could feel his stomach expand as more and more broth, ramen and meat entered it. He could feel as it slowly traveled down his lap, putting more and more weight on his thighs as it bloated outwards, his sweatpants and shirt tightening and stretching around it as his gut got bigger and wider.

'Shit,' his mind supplied as he felt himself harden slightly, a mildly embarrassed blush staining his cheeks as he ate, 'I am starting to like this way more than I thought.'

Naruto was in a similar, if less embarrassed boat as Kiba. The blonde rocked himself slightly back and forth as he ate, feeling his flabby body wobble slightly at the movement.

He let out a blissful moan as he felt himself slowly expand. While slightly less noticeable than Kiba due to his much fatter form, he could still feel his stomach slowly but surely stretch outwards, bulging more and more, adding to his size.

For every bowl he glutted down, he could feel his fat, pampered gut push harder and harder into the counter. For every bowl, the fat above the counter was slowly travelling along it, going further and further in and along as he bloated and widened, his legs similarly feeling the pressure as more and more weight and mass was forced down, forcing him to slowly rest his legs further and further apart as his stomach grew, his insatiable appetite for ramen filling the sack of lard like a balloon, adding on to the already large meal he had earlier.

He picked up his speed, wanting to get as much into himself as possible, the thought of breaking past four hundred that very day whispering tantalizingly at the back of his mind. Kiba picked up his own pace, wanting to keep up with the blonde for as long as possible.

Ten bowls passed, then eleven, the two of them continuing to gorge themselves into a stupor.

As the two of them finished their fifteenth bowl of ramen each, Kiba took a quick break to catch his breath, his hands massaging his over-filled stomach as it rested heavily on his lap, grazing the counter with how large it had grown. Glancing over at Naruto, he couldn't help but stare as the blonde continued to demolish bowl after bowl in a nigh frantic pace, the blonde's face glowing slightly in happiness, and a small, blissed look shining from the blue orbs.

He could see Naruto's voluminous gut expand larger and larger with each large bowl he consumed, pressing harder and harder into the counter as the combination of fat and food flowed above and underneath it. He saw how the blonde's shirt slowly stretched and rose around his widening torso, the blonde growing wider and wider as his stomach got more and more filled, the blonde's flabby chest rising slightly as his stomach slowly grew taller as the organ stretched more and more under the onslaught of food.

Glancing at the chef, he noticed that it obviously wasn't that uncommon a sight as he continued to serve bowl after bowl to the increasingly bloated and stuffed-to-the-brim blonde, the canine lover noticing an extra pot on the stove which quickly became apparent was just for Naruto.

'Man,' he grimaced, looking at his own bowl as he rubbed his full stomach, 'I've got no chance at keeping up with him.'

A sigh from Naruto broke his murmuring as he turned his attention back to the blonde as he leaned back, one hand on his over-glutted stomach while the other tried its best to stifle a deep burp.

“That hit the spot.” The blonde remarked, panting slightly. He turned in his seat towards Kiba, freeing his stomach from its confines as it surged forward, a pleased sigh leaving Naruto as the sting from the counter disappeared while Kiba stared at the massive mound, the edge of it softly touching against his own chubby side.

“Gotta admit, ya actually did better than I expected.” Naruto winked at him, a playful smile on his face as he leaned forward, pressing his stomach into Kiba's budding love-handles. “Like, even with the new meat-filled recipe helping ya, I've gotta tell ya that expect for myself and Chouji, that there's probably the biggest stack I've seen.”

Kiba pouted, glaring at his own stomach as he crossed his arms. “Yeah, well, you've still got me beat by a lot.”

Naruto shrugged his plush shoulder, picking up another full bowl. “I've literally been stuffing myself every day since me 'n the other two got together, and we were duking it out over my all-time favorite ramen.” He stuffed in another mouthful, mumbling around the food. “It was pretty unfair in my opinion.”

“And you're still eating more.” Kiba mourned, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I've not hit my limit yet.” Came the reply before Naruto dove into his bowl again, a happy hum leaving him.

Kiba looked back at his own bowl, the tantalizing smell still wafting from it, making him lick his lips.

'Kankuro would probably be pretty happy if I upped my game a bit.' His eyes hardened in determination as he raised the bowl to his face, the voice of his boyfriend cheering him on inside his mind. 'Plus, I can't let the dork keep on beating me.'

'Time to do some gut-busting training then!'

 

* * *

 

“Boss is getting pretty fat.”

Sitting on a roof and relaxing in the afternoon sun, Konohamaru and his team looked down at the trio walking below them.

Naruto was gesticulating wildly, fat arms jiggling as he moved them around, the rest of his body not far behind as he trundled along. His two lovers were looking at him with fond exasperation, clearly just letting him talk even though the story was clearly overly exaggerated.

“You can't become something you already are, but I get what you mean.” Udon slightly corrected Konohamaru's statement, staring after the three as they continued down the street.

“Fine, he's getting fatter then.” Konohamaru stuck out his tongue at Udon, the glasses-wearing man just shrugging at the gesture.

“He needs new clothes too.” Moegi supplied as her eyes trailed after the blonde, watching how he tried and failed to keep his shirt down, the garment raising up over his overflowing stomach and sides.

“Yeah.” Konohamaru watched how the orange pants stretched across Naruto's big, wobbling bottom, the garish garment struggling to keep the large mounds contained within the limited fabric. Of course, the way the blonde's thighs chafed together as he walked probably didn't help much. In fact, was that a small hole where his fat was pushing through?

“I wonder how much money they use on new clothes for him.” Konohamaru's attention was taken away from the hypnotic view at Moegi's inquiry, hearing Udon hum in contemplation.

“Probably less than one would think, Boss doesn't exactly have a high-quality sense when it comes to clothes.”

Konohamaru pursed his lips in annoyance, but kept his silence at that as he knew it would be an argument he'd lose. He adored Naruto's orange outfits, and found that it fit his personality and looks perfectly.

'He's probably the only one around that's genuinely able to make it work, thin or fat.' He silently mused as he watched the trio enter a clothing store, undoubtedly to find something that would hopefully fit the seemingly ever-growing fatty.

“He's not the only one that's gotten bigger.” Moegi noted, pointing at a different place towards one of Naruto's friends, the tattooed man being accompanied by his large dog.

Konohamaru noted the way he unsteadily left the restaurant, his stomach large and bloated before him, his hands sinking into the flesh as he tried to hold it steady, his shirt resting atop the stomach, showing off his fattening body.

“Is it like a new trend or something?” Udon mused, eyebrow lifted as he followed the dog-nin's form. “Because I think they aren't the only ones that has started to pack it on.”

“They look good.” Konohamaru sighed, trailing his eyes over Kiba's tight pants, watching him turn the corner and out of sight.

“What?” Udon stared at him in surprise, which is the moment he realized he just said that aloud.

“Uhh...”

“Ooo, do Kono like them chunky?” Moegi teased, bumping her elbow into his side.

“I, ehh.”

“With a big gut and an appetite to match?” Udon joined in, adjusting his glasses with a grin.

“Umm.”

“They would probably be nice and soft, perfect to snuggle with.” Moegi sighed dreamily, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“Err.”

“Like a teddy bear, just bigger and probably softer.” Udon mused, stroking his chin in mock-thought.

“I want that.” Konohamaru blurted out, stopping the two in their tracks.

“Huh?” Were their intelligent answer as they stared at the young man, color slowly starting to dust his cheeks.

“I want to be like that.” He repeated, covering his face with his hands as he blushed harder. “I want to stuff myself every day, and get fat, and just have a relaxing time with my friends.”

A moment of silence passed, and the Sarutobi felt the stares from his friends burn into his head.

“Okay, might we ask why?” He glanced up at his friends, seeing no judgment, but rather naked curiosity in their eyes.

“I really like how it looks.” He admitted, curling up a bit as he encircled his legs with his arms. “I like how large and round it makes people, how it jiggles as they move, and how soft it it looks.”

He scratched his neck, still blushing. “I also like how it feels, just how plush and doughy it is. I can't help but imagine how comfy it would be, having a large belly before me as I rub it after a hefty meal, just massaging and feeling it.”

“And I just...” He hid his face behind his legs, the redness reaching his ears. “I want that.” He finished softly, awaiting judgment.

“Alright.” Moegi started, her and Udon standing up as the bespectacled man continued. “When do we start?”

Kono's head rose, the man staring at them in confusion. “Start?”

“With fattening you up.” They replied at the same time, the two grabbing his arms and dragging him up on his feet.

“Wait, what?” His ears had to be failing him.

“Honestly, Kono.” Moegi looked at him with a stern look, a hand on her hip to accentuate the expression. “With all the stuff we've done and the years we've basically been living together, that we would help you with something so... Well, with something that is honestly quite mundane compared to a lot of the shit we've seen shouldn't come as a surprise.”

“Plus,” Udon continued, looking him up and down contemplatively, “we must admit that we're somewhat intrigued by the idea of just how big we can get you in as little time as possible.”

“We will have to put your stomach to work if we want it nice and big.” Moegi finished, patting his flat stomach. “So,” she turned, looking down at the street, “where do we want to begin?”

Slowly, a grin spread across his face, the young man jumping slightly on his toes. “You guys are the freaking best!” His eyes roved over the street, grin widening as he noticed a certain trio exit the shop they'd entered not long ago.

“I think I'll join Boss for some lunch, he'll totally help me get bigger.”

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, this is so stupid!”

“It is not stupid, it is a very clever way to present a mystery!”

“Just because it's a mystery doesn't make it clever, especially not when they make it so obvious!”

“It is not obvious, everyone has a compelling motivation for the crime!”

“The younger brother stole them.”

“...”

“...”

“He's right, isn't he?”

“...Yeah, he is.”

Naruto opened his mouth for another piece of baked goods, snickering around the mouthful at the pout Sakura was sporting.

They were currently lounging on Sasuke's sofa-bed, the back having been pushed down and a lot of pillows having been placed along the wall, giving them a soft and cozy place to sit and relax as they spent the day having a, as Sakura called it, lazy-day, which basically meant just lounging around and watching television while enjoying each others company.

Naruto smothered a burp behind his lips, shifting slightly where he rested between the two of them. Of course, a lazy day was also a nice excuse for them to slowly feed Naruto more and more food as the day progressed.

He had been riding the line between very full and stuffed for a while now, the three of them having found a nice balance between feeding him and letting him digest.

It certainly showed he mused, looking at his shirtless, overfilled sack of fat that had slowly expanded as the day had passed them by.

His massive, flabby stomach was already reaching past his knees before the day-long feast had begun, reaching over two feet outwards, having just started to edge its way down his lower legs, something which sent a thrill through all of them at just how fat he was becoming.

Now, with multiple pounds of food and baked goods and drinks filling up and sitting heavily in his glutted and stretched stomach, he honestly found himself a bit unsure of just how far down it was currently reaching, feeling just a bit too lazy at the moment to shift his legs to find out.

Lowering his head, he felt his double-chin scrunch up into what was quickly turning into a third chin as his head sunk a tiny bit into his soft shoulders, another sign that he was rapidly closing in on his next milestone. He stared at his flabby chest as it rested atop his bloated stomach, sliding a bit to the sides as the fat stretched around under his flabby, slab-like arms, the appendages resting heavily along the pillows behind Sakura and Sasuke.

His multiple rolls and love-handles proudly rested along his sides, making him almost a feet wider in each direction as they grew and blew up along with his stomach, his immense circumference giving him some problems with normal doorways, which was only exaggerated with how stuffed he tended to be nowadays, his stomach and sides stretching and blowing out even more, making him rounder and rounder with each morsel that slipped past his lips.

He gave a soft moan as a muffin was gently pushed into his mouth, Sakura's fingers softly grazing along his balloon-like stomach, pleasure shooting through him at the chakra-enhanced touch. His two lovers leaned back onto him as they rested their heads on his breasts while they switched channels, Sasuke glancing up at him in adoration.

“How are you doing, big guy?” He asked, presenting another muffin to his mouth.

Naruto gave a happy hum as he chewed, Sasuke smiling at the non-verbal answer as his attention returned to the screen, a cheesy action-flick having been found.

Swallowing, Naruto licked his lips to catch any stray bits, stifling another burp as he wiggled slightly, feeling his wide ass spread across the surface. He had recently started to use two stools over at Ichiraku's, his large butt simply being too large to comfortably sit on only one. That, combined with his thighs which were now wider around than his torso had been when he was thin, heck even mildly chubby, just completed the pampered, overfed look he was currently sporting.

Of course, the other two took great pleasure in groping him from behind, something which Naruto basically encouraged with the way he was wiggling it in front of them.

Naruto opened his mouth again as a piece of chocolate cake was shoved in this time. Chewing, he noticed that the other two seemed absorbed by what happened on screen, which was evident as Sakura reached up towards him with another muffin in her grasp. Swallowing, he accepted the morsel, starting to chew again, letting himself relax even more.

He swallowed, a content sigh leaving him as the piece slid down his cavernous stomach, stretching it out just an infinitesimal amount more. As he was about to join the other two in whittling away some time watching the screen, he noticed another baked goods traveling towards his mouth.

Accepting the piece, he glanced at the two of them again before he noticed them absentmindedly picking through the large amount of baked goods at their sides, their eyes still settled on the screen in mild interest. Swallowing once more, he watched as Sasuke automatically raised his arm towards the fat blonde, pushing the bun into his mouth once he reached it.

'Well, this will be interesting.' Naruto thought, a small, giddy feeling racing through his body.

It was surprisingly fun for the blonde to watch the two of them alternate between each other when it came to feeding him, as almost without fail, once he swallowed the mouthful he got from one of them, the other would give him another piece.

Baked goods after baked goods disappeared down into his gullet, the fat man feeling himself slowly moving from very full to stuffed, his stomach giving out a small gurgle at the influx of food which earned it a rub from Sakura, making Naruto groan like a prized cow around his food.

The food didn't stop coming at the sound, if anything the pace seemed to have accelerated slightly, Naruto having to chew faster to keep up with the almost constant barrage sent at him.

Naruto moaned as he felt his stomach stretch out at every piece shoved into him, of how it oh-so slowly, but oh-so surely continued to travel towards his feet, millimeter after millimeter.

He could feel his sides push put more and more, his rotundness increasing with every swallow, making him wider and wider, more and more globular.

He could even feel the top of his stomach blow up more and more along with the rest, the man feeling and looking rounder and rounder, bloating up larger and larger.

He panted a bit as he felt the next piece enter his mouth, his mind slowly drifting along to that familiar food-drunk feeling he got after a truly magnificent stuffing session. He felt something more underneath it though, something which had recently started to appear, and which first now started to show itself.

He grunted as another slice was pushed into his mouth, his eyes closing in bliss as the feeling started too take root as he felt himself harden underneath his stomach.

“More.” He moaned in a daze, a thrill going through his entire being as his mouth was stuffed full, the blonde barely managing to identify the feeling as gluttony before his mind drifted off again, and the primal hunger he felt overtook.

A groan left him as he felt the pace had picked up again, Naruto almost gulping down the chunks whole before another mouthful replaced it.

His body almost sung in pleasure with every morsel that disappeared down his throat, moans and groans constantly leaving him, spikes of pure bliss coursing through him as his stomach stretched to new sizes, the massive gut growing larger and heavier and more immense with every swallow.

He felt himself rocking back and forth, his wobbly body pressing down on his throbbing length as he moved, his mouth continually being filled and emptied, adding to the ecstatic feeling. He could hear whispers dancing around the haze he was in, an endless amount of praise entering him as he continued to gorge, pushing him on, telling him how good he was while eating.

He felt two bodies grinding into his continually expanding sides, sending his form jiggling in a whole new way, pushing down on him and making him reach whole new heights, the blonde feeling closer and closer to bursting.

He felt a jug being placed at his lips, and he let the liquid flow into him, his whole body wobbling even more at each massive gulp, the sweet taste sending his taste-buds singing.

He felt himself growing bigger and heavier, everything forced inside of him bloating him out to new and greater dimensions, weighing him down in the most blissful way possible as his stomach became larger and larger. He felt the grinding at his sides grow frantic as the jug emptied, the voices turning into broken sentences and panting, the words 'so good' repeated over and over.

He gulped more and more into himself, breathing heavily through his nose as he filled up more and more, being so so close...

And his world erupted into blotchy patches as the last drop went down into his stomach, the absolute ecstasy that flowed through him filling every sense of his being, a deep, blissful groan leaving him at his climax.

He leaned his head back and panted heavily as his body slowly descended back from the absolute nirvana he had been in. He could feel his whole body was covered in sweat, his stomach spiking a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure with each breath, the staggering amount of food and drink that was into making it all the more heavier.

His mind started to drift again, this time towards the arms of sleep itself as he felt his lovers pant and tremble on each side of him, still pressing into him as one hand from each massaged his immense gluttony.

A smile grazed his lips as he felt a kiss from each of them at his temples, the sweetest, softest 'I love you's coming from them as he let himself be carried away into the land of dreams.


End file.
